


Doctor Who Ideas.

by altothex



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Other, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altothex/pseuds/altothex
Summary: Random ideas I’ll use in the future, feel free to modify and use any here, just give credit for the original idea.





	1. Set up and introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter sets up stuff.

These are often roughly and quickly drawn out, so mind errors and lack of grammatical accuracy.

Lexi, Decator, and Devon are all companion characters I have in my head.  
Doctors will be differentiated as thus  
Rainbow-coat/reading-rainbow refer to one of two outfits that one custom incarnation has. His other outfit will be referred to as castaway/canvas-shoes/or homeless-man-with-a-mullet.  
He wears either a black vest, grey button up, converse, and a multicolored suede raincoat (which seems like a bad idea right?) (it is multicolored in an almost checkered fashion, with boxes or lines or parts of sleeves being different colors.)  
I will add a link to the coat in mind later.

The second incarnation is referred to as 4-eyes, or simply “the sarcastic one”  
This one is mostly fluid I style and appearance, sometimes a shorter, more straight to the point female, or a taller, meaner, curly haired mark motherbuagh look alike, sometimes even a more cheery, tall, logically based, but quite optimistic female, with long curly hair.  
The two most constant factors of this doctor are that they wear glasses 95% of the time, and their main comedic style is sarcasm and/or dry humor. (Usually both simultaneously)  
Outfit changes randomly.

The third one is a very gentlemanly, intellectual brunette male, quite intellectual in the sense of an old timey university headmaster. Disciplined but kind when need be, intelligent but good at summing things up for most onlookers.  
I suppose if you mixed James Bond and your high school principle together, this would be it. He wears a blue collared short sleeve shirt and a black vest. His general demeanor is polite and reserved but controlled when pushed.


	2. Chapter 2

the rainbow coat doctor and Lexi discuss the types of societal systems and classes and what they lead to

The and on the topic of the book the time machine they discuss how societal systems in which the rich and intelligent are separated from the poor and the unintelligent eventually could possibly lead to a system such as the one shown in the futuristic society in the time machine

The doctor explains that while The systems on earth are different and tend not to be that extreme and thus likely won’t result in the same outcome, a system like the one on his home planet could and arguably did, more specifically, the dynamic between the advanced time lords and the more tribal gallifreyans

They then decide that they have a unique opportunity to observe these things in real time starting at the beginning, observing the societies formed and the structures and systems introduced and how they will eventually play out in the long run, not as a full-time thing, but as an interesting academic hobby, if you will.


End file.
